Harry gets Sent to Court
Harry gets Sent to Court is the third of the final four Harry videos Cast * Joey as Harry, Topspin, * Lawrence as Judge Mike Michaels * Eric as MrEmperorCJ (me) * Young Guy as Blue91233 * Grace as Sunset Shimmer * Kidaroo as Roadbuster * Ivy as Marina * Kate as Mrs. Stevenson * Simon as Mr. Alan Transcript * Judge: Court is now in session. The case of MrEmperorCJ and his friends versus Harry Forshew. So Harry, how do you plead? * Harry: I plead. Not guilty. * Marina: Read the charges your honor! * Judge: Harry! You are charged for making fake vhs openings, looking up porn, making sex videos and killing people including Scooby Doo. Any witnesses to call? * Marina: I would like to call myself to the stand. * Judge: Ok. You must be Marina from Pokémon. What did Harry do? * Marina: Well, he made the opening to Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders with a Neon Mickey logo from 1933. That movie is made in 2000. And he made the opening to Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase from 1942. That movie is made in 2001. * Later * Marina: And made the opening to Foster’s Home House of Bloos from PBS Kids. Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends is not on PBS Kids, it is on Cartoon Network. * Judge: Ok Marina. That's enough talking about fake vhs openings. Now what did Harry do besides making fake vhs openings? * Marina: Well, you see, Harry killed Shaggy Rogers. Then, Harry killed Brock at the library. Then he killed a new student Fred Jones by pushing him off the school balcony. The people saw Fred lying dead on to the cafeteria floor. And he killed Ash Ketchum during lunch. * Judge: Ok. What else? * Marina: Well, Harry made a video of Blue91233 having sex with Daphne Blake, but she is not Blue 91233's girlfriend. He also made a video of Slippy having sex with Joseph Selsaty. But He and Joseph Slelaty broke up. And he made a video of Shaggy having sex with Sunset Shimmer. But she broke up with him with good terms. * Judge: Ok Marina, you may go back to the jury stand. * Marina: Thank you, your honor. * Judge: Ok. What is the decision? * Me: Guilty * Blue91233: Guilty * Sunset Shimmer: Guilty * Roadbuster: Guilty! * Topspin: Guilty! * Marina: Guilty! * Mrs. Stevenson: Guilty! * Mr. Alan: Guilty! * Judge: Harry! The court finds you guilty for making fake vhs openings, looking up porn, making sex videos, and killing people including Scooby Doo. You'll be sentenced to die on the electric chair for your execution. Is there any last words? * Harry: Fuck you everybody! I wish everyone of you were fucking dead! * Judge: Ok! The electricity will go into your body until you're completely dead. Guards, take him away. * guards took Harry away * Judge: Court Qualified! Category:Harry gets Grounded